Why Love Pramuka?
by khei-chan
Summary: Cinta pramuka? Yes! / Dengan pramuka, aku akan selalu bersama ramen dan Sakura-senpai /Kalau kau gak mau ku ganggu lagi, cium aku sekarang!—/Chuuu / Cinta pramuka? Karena Sasuke / SasuNaru Geje! RnR please!


**Summary : **Cinta pramuka? Yes! / Dengan pramuka, aku akan selalu bersama ramen~ dan Sakura-senpai~ / Kalau kau gak mau ku ganggu lagi, cium aku sekarang!—/ Chuuu~/ Cinta pramuka? Karena Sasuke / SasuNaru Geje! RnR please!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Humor(?)/Romance(?)**

**Rate: T  
Warning: AU, BL, BoyxBoy, Geje, Humor garing, Typo(s) dan segala kekurangan lain. Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, adalah salah satu siswa yang tidak bisa—dan tak akan mungkin bisa—dibilang pandai di sekolahnya—Konoha _Gakuen_. Tapi walau begitu, pemuda keren berambut pirang dengan predikat pecinta ramen sekaligus penyandang gelar takut hantu ini sangatlah amat menyukai yang namanya pramuka. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa dia cinta pramuka, Ia akan dengan senang hati menjawab _'Dengan pramuka, aku akan selalu bersama ramen~ dan Sakura-senpai~'_

Yah, selain karena ibunya yang akan mengijinkannya makan ramen saat dia tak dirumah—untuk kegiatan pramuka, juga karena dalam organisasi yang satu ini memiliki anggota bernama Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ ini adalah orang yang Naruto taksir. Gadis dari keluarga terpandang—Haruno ini, adalah satu-satunya gadis yang mampu menarik hati Naruto yang buluk akibat bertaun-taun ketimbun sampah, hingga hati si _blonde_ yang semula nyusut itu kembali bersinar dan serasa berbunga-bunga—jadi kayak taman bunga #aduhai indahnya.

Namun sialnya, gadis cantik berkulit mulus ini malah menyukai pemuda—yang menurut Naruto—sok _cool _dengan rambut _raven _model pantat ayam, yang iuh menjijikan bernama Uchiha Sasuke—yang juga _senpai_nya. Tapi anehnya banyak cewek-cewek yang justru ngincer _senpai_ bermuka datar itu. Sungguh, memikirkan hal itu sangat membuat otaknya yang berkapasitas rendah karena hanya mampu memikirkan ramen, serasa mau pecah!

Apa sih kurangnya dia? Keren? udah! Kaya? yang penting gak kere lah! Cakep? banget! Nurut ama orang tua? wuiiii, jelas! Kalau gak percaya, tanya sama _mommy_ Kushina! Umm, pinter? Jawaban itu yang dipertanyakan! Pinternya ngapain dulu, pinter makan ramen? Pinter ngibul? Pinter ngrusuhin tetangga? Jawabannya SANGAT PINTAR. Tapi, pintar pelajaran? Errr,,, mungkin emang pelajaran tuh, yang kalah sama_ senpai_ ayam, tapi, ia juga nggak bodoh-bodoh amat kok. Buktinya ia lulus dan gak pernah tinggal kelas!

Kembali ke pramuka. Siang ini, pemuda bermata biru seindah langit yang saat ini sedang cerah itu tengah dijemur oleh _senpai-senpai_nya di sekolah. Yah, sebenarnya bukan hanya dia, tapi semua kelas X sih yang merasakannya. Disaat yang lain tengah menggerutu karena cuaca yang sangat panas, lelaki itu justru sedang senyum-senyum geje ngliatin Sakura yang tengah marah-marah sama adik-adik kelasnya—termasuk sama dia. Entah apa yang Naruto pikirkan, hanya ia sendiri yang tahu.

Sadar sedari tadi bocah berambut pirang tengah memperhatikannya, Sakura menjadikan ini sebagai ajang buat marah-marah.

"Eh, kuning. Kamu ngapain liatin aku kayak gitu? Pake senyum-senyum lagi! Bagus apa?" Naruto yang melihat Sakura memandang kearahnya dan sepertinya 'berbicara' padanya, hanya menampakan cengiran lebarnya. Ugh, Sakura yang melihat itu merasa dongkol. Dimarahin kok malah nyengir? Udah giginya ada cabenya lagi, nyelip!

"Grrr,,, hei, kau! Maju kedepan!" perintah gadis itu kepada Naruto.

"Yak _senpai_, aku tahu kok. Masa maju ke samping?" ucap Naruto sok keren dihadapan Sakura sambil maju ke depan. Membuat Sakura enek. Plus pengen muntah.

"Kuning, _push up_ 100 kali!" perintah seorang gadis berambut pirang pada Naruto setelah tuh cowok udah nyampe di depan menghadap semua teman-temannya. Gadis itu juga enek ngliat bocah 'kuning' bodoh itu, selain itu, ia juga gak mau kalau sahabatnya—Sakura, marah-marah GJ.

"A— Ba—baik!" Naruto yang igin nyolot, mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sasuke datang, dan menatapnya tajam— karena telah membuat kegaduhan. Bukannya ia takut, tapi ia yang memang gak jago berkelahi, gak akan ikhlas kalau wajahnya yang keren akan menjadi bonyok, gara-gara nantang tuh _senpai._ Ia tak sebodoh itu, untuk tak mengetahui kalau Uchiha-_senpai_ itu memegang sabuk hitam karate.

"Tunggu!," Sasuke yang baru datang langsung ngintrupsi kegiatan itu. "Sakura, serahkan si kuning itu padaku, aku yang akan menghukumnya!," titahnya kayak raja. Sementara sang 'putri' nyengir-nyengir GJ sambil jawab malu-malu. "I-iya Sa-sa-sasu-ke-_kun_,"

_**Glup!—**_apa maksudnya tuh? Apa-apaan ini? Naruto punya salah apa sama tuh _senpai _ayam? Perasaan gak ada deh?! Ngapa main _ngukum-ngukum_ gitu!

Sasuke melangkah pelan menuju Naruto, tiap suara langkahnya udah bagaikan petir di telinga si pirang. Pake adegan _slowmotion_ segala lagi. Ugh, bikin jantung Naruto _dag—dig—dug _tau gak?!

_Sret_!—Sasuke menjambak rambut jabrik Naruto, hingga membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu mendongak, menghasilkan pekikan keras dari sang empu.

"WADAUW SAKITT,! BiSA PELAN SEDIKIT TIDAK?!," teriaknya 'cukup' keras hingga seluruh orang—manusia yang ada di situ ngorek kuping sebelah mereka!

Reaksi berlebih dari Naruto tersebut, membuat beberapa murid yang sudah jauh dari sifat _innocent_ langsung mikir kemana-mana. Termasuk seorang cowok yang hobi tidur. Dimana-mana kalau ada tuh cowok, pasti ada iler. Sampai lagi dijemur pun do'I masih sempet tidur. Cuma tuh cowok yang bisa tidur sambil berdiri! Hebat-hebat! Oh, namun kini tuh cowok yang rambutnya diiket tinggi keatas lagi melek. Yah, alasannya tadi, mendengar teriakan Naruto!

Tuh cowok langsung clingukan gak jelas. Alsannya? Lagi nyariin tuh asal suara dari mana! Masa iya, lagi dijemur ada yang sempet 'itu', mana triak triak lagi! Dia kan pengen nonton! Duh, duh duh! Jangan-jangan di tidurnya dia selalu ngimpiin kayak 'gitu' lagi. Ckckck!

Gak jauh beda dengan cowok yang hobi tidur, Sasuke juga mikir entah kemana. Ia malah ngrasa celananya sempit banget. Ugh, masa iya celananya tiba-tiba mengecil? Kan gak mungkin!

Oh iya, mengingat tujuan awal, Sasuke kan mau ngerjain tuh bocah bule jadi-jadian, emm, enaknya diapain ya?

Bersamaan dengan burung gagak milik Itachi, yang terbang di atas mereka, Sasuke tersenyum lebar, rupa-rupanya tuh burung ngebawain ide buat Sasuke. Ah, pasti karena Itachi?! Sasuke sangat senang rasanya punya _aniki_ yang perhatian kayak Itachi!

"A-apa?! Aku kan gak salah apa-apa sama _senpai! Senpai_ gak berhak menghukumku!" ucap Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya sok imut, mempraktekan hasil berguru sama keponakan tercintanya yang unyu-unyu, yang umurnya lima taun. Jurus saat ngambek! Siapa tau berhasil meloloskannya dari maut!

Masih dengan tangan yang menjambak rambut kuning, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Kalau kau gak mau ku ganggu lagi, cium aku sekarang!— "

Naruto pucet seketika. Ia bener-bener gak nyangka kalau tuh _senpai_ sok _cool_ yang di gilai wanita adalah Gayyyyy?! Demi ramen sedunia! Ternyata senpai ayam Homo?! _WTH_? Malang sekali nasib Sakura yang udah suka sama tuh _senpai_ gay?!

"Bonus foto Sakura, yang macem-macem?!," bisik sasuke menawar.

Waduh gimana ini? Naruto binguung,, _mommy daddy_, _help your son please_?! Aduh tapi sayang juga, foto Sakura, macem-macem? Aduh mau gak yah?! _Macem macem apaan yah? _Batin Naruto dilema.

Dan setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, akhirnya…

Chuuu~

"Kyaaaaaa!,"

* * *

..

..

* * *

"Dobe, jangan lupa berangkat pramuka!,"

"Ha'I ha'I Teme!,"

"Dobe,"

"Ap—"

_Chuu~_

_Blush!_

Memang aneh! Namun itulah awal mula Naruto merubah haluan hidupnya. Karena hukuman, malah membuatnya seperti ini. Sekarang jika ia ditanya mengapa cinta pramuka?, jawabannya, karena Sasuke!

..

* * *

..

**END**

**..**

* * *

**Gejee? Tau kok!**

**Mind to Review?**

**Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangatlah diharapkan….**


End file.
